Three-Way
by austrias-glory-hole
Summary: Married woman, Annaliese Edelstein, begins to feel her marriage fall apart with her once beloved husband after meeting the handsome bartender, Gilbert Beilschmidt. How long will her secret romance last? (PRUAUS. Rated M for swearing and lemon in later chapters. Other pairings include USUK, GERITA, and hinted SPAMANO. WARNING: Nyo!talia P.S. I'm no good at summaries.)
1. A Night on the Town

**AN: So this is my first fic and I'm kinda nervous about it... ^^' I really would appreciate notes and such in my reviews. Oh and a quick warning! I'm dyslexic so if a word is randomly placed and makes absolutely no sense, try to understand... Heh heh... I try my best but... :p**

**So enjoy~!**

* * *

A small crackle echoed through the front room of a large, elegant manor. An orange hue dimly lit the couch that sat in front of the large mantle, including the two who sat on the white cushions

A one sided tension darkened the mood of the room as the young woman glared at her husband. 'He hasn't let me out of the damned house in days,' she snarled internally, tapping her fingers roughly against the arm of the couch.

"How long has it been?..." asked the man as he took a small sip of an expensive wine.

The woman who sat beside him blinked, looking over at him with confused, anger-filled eyes. "Since what?" she asked quietly.

"Our marriage. How long have we been wed?" he clarified as he carefully set his glass back onto the table.

The woman sighed, taking a bite of her pastry. "The hell does it matter?" she grumbled bitterly.

"Small bites, Annaliese," he said sternly. "You're acting like one of the commoners... All poor fools..."

Annaliese huffed, taking a large bite to spite her prude husband. "Its fine, Gari," she grumbled with food in her mouth. "Just because I'm eating a little less proper doesn't make me a commoner."

"No, but it makes you seem like one," Gari retorted, his nose in the air. "You're a beautiful woman of high class and I suggest you act like it."

Annaliese quivered with anger, shooting a fierce, violet glare at Gari. "You know what? I'm getting sick of your constant disregard of the commoners! They're people too!"

"Not people worth knowing."

"And that's where you're wrong! You're just stereotyping them as fat, worthless beggars!"

"It's not stereotyping when that's actually what they are."

"Arghh!" Annaliese groaned loudly. She stood up and glared down at her rude husband. "You're so terrible to anyone with less money than yourself! It's so infuriating to hear you constantly treating them like dirt!" She shoved her pointer finger into his chest. "They're people too!" she repeated loudly.

Gari raised an eyebrow, slowly raising a hand and moving Annaliese's finger away from his chest. "What's got you so angry at me? I'm always like this." He chuckled and reached for his cup. A small smack of delight came from his lips after he took a sip. "I assumed you'd gotten used to my comments."

"Well obviously not," she spat back. "They always have annoyed me, Gari. The things you say are unneeded and prude."

"Annaliese. Calm down."

"I don't need to calm down! I'm just fine!" she hissed, her anger practically radiating off of her.

The man huffed, putting a stressed hand on his forehead to rub his temples. "Leibling," he grumbled into a sigh, "take a deep breath and calm down."

"Nein!"

Gari sighed, straightening up in his place on the couch. "Annaliese, dear. What's got you so upset?" he asked softly, a therapist like tone in his gentle voice.

The woman snarled her lip a bit, flipping her hair angrily over her narrow shoulders. "Maybe it's the fact that I've been in this damn house for eight days straight! I'm not some animal, Gari! I need to live!"

"I would let you out more if you didn't go out in such frivolous clothes," he grumbled. "You act like we're not married when you wear that sort of thing. Especially when you go out to the bars, where everyone is drunk and ready for sex."

Annaliese huffed, tapping her foot in impatience. "Ja, but it's not like I've ever had sex with anyone besides you since we were wed. You seriously should trust me more," she whined, twirling a strand of hair in her finger, "I'm a grown woman."

Silence.

The woman sighed, looking at her husband with looks that could kill. "...please?..." she breathed into barely a whisper.

A long, intimidating silence poured into the room, filled with nothing but the crackle of the burning fire. But suddenly, it was shattered.

"You may go tonight," Gari grumbled reluctantly, not daring to make eye contact with his wife. "But you must wear a dress that at least goes to your ankles."

Annaliese's dazzling violet eyes sparkled with happiness as she stood, her hands clasped together. "Thank you so much, Gari!" she nearly squealed, leaning over and pecking him on the forehead.

Gari nodded, standing up as putting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Just remember to not flaunt yourself around tonight, okay?" he asked seriously.

The Austrian nodded, letting out a long sigh. "Ja... Thank you, Gari..." she breathed gratefully.

Gari chuckled softly, leaning over and placing a light kiss on his wife's soft lips. "Not a problem... Now go get ready."

"Ja, alright," she breathed, wiggling out of her husband's light grip. Annaliese grabbed the length of her dress and walked briskly out of the room to the stairs.

"Be ready in an hour," Gari called after her.

* * *

Annaliese giggled wildly as the wind blew through her hair. Two bodies pressed closed to her as she threw her hands in the air, her entire top of her torso out of the limo sun roof. The lights of the city sped past them as yells of enjoyment escape the trio's mouth.

The Austrian giggled as she squeezed back down the small opening in the limo, slumping back down into her seat. "I've missed you two so much," she breathed into her out-of-breath bouts of laughter.

"Me too!"

"As have I."

The red head gasped, grabbing Annaliese's arm and shaking it firmly. "Annie! Can we go to the new bar downtown!? It looks so great!"

"Valentina! It's Annaliese's turn to pick!" the blonde snapped. "Besides... She's the one having marital problems."

"I'm not having marital problems!" Annaliese hissed back, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "I just needed a night away! That's all!"

"Yeah, Alice! Don't be-a so mean!" Valentina shot back playfully before breaking down into laughter.

Alice huffed, sticking her nose in the air as she crossed her arms. "It's not being rude! It's stating the facts!"

"And your facts are so mean!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Annaliese groaned loudly, putting a hand on each of their mouths. "Good gott! Knock off your bickering for just one night!" she growled. "I need one night without any stress and you two aren't helping!"

The two girls looked over at each other with wide eyes before sighing. "Sorry, Annaliese..." the mumbled simultaneously.

"Good," she growled, taking her hands back. "Now, I think we're going to that new bar you were talking about, Valentina."

The Italian's eyes sparkled. "Really!? Yay! It's not far from here, driver person!" she called to the chauffeur. "On a-Fifth Street!"

A subtle nod came from the driver as he turned left.

Alice tapped her chin with her finger, looking out the sunroof. "Is that the foreign one with all the different varieties?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Valentina chirped happily. "They said there were some great wines! And even the weird beer you like, Alice!"

"Ale?"

"Ve~ Yeah! That's it!"

Annaliese chuckled, slowly shaking her head. "You're such a ditz..." she teased under her breath.

"But we still love you, regardless," Alice chimed in, giggling a bit.

Valentina smiled wide, hugging one arm around each of her friends. "Awwww! I love you two, too!" she squealed with loud giggles. "I couldn't ask for any better friends! Ve~"

Annaliese rolled her violet eyes as Valentina nearly choked her with sheer emotion. "You're a mess..." she teased, looking out the window. At the building the limo stopped in front of.

"We're here, Mrs. Edelstein," the chauffeur called back to the women.

Alice's back straightened as she clapped her hands together quickly. "Wonderful! I haven't had ale in ages," she mumbled into a sigh. "They'd better have it!"

The man opened the door to the limo and smiled softly to Valentina, who sat closest to the door. "Enjoy yourself, m'ladies..." he said politely, beckoning out towards the bar.

The Italian nearly sprang out of the limo, jumping happily at what she saw. Her dress was a soft pink and not very long. It turned into a tutu type of fabric at the bottom and it ended at about her upper thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail with several hairs sticking out, due to her impatience when putting it up.

"Didn't I tell you guys it was new!? There's such a long line! Ve~"

Alice stepped out of the limo next, her high heels giving her an extra few inches of height to deal with her self-consciousness. Her dress was short as well, being a bright silver to match the beautiful metal her new engagement ring was made out. She wore it purposefully to make it as obvious as possible that she was getting married soon.

"It's packed..." she breathed quietly. "I hope we even get in the damn place..."

"Nothing that a little bribery can't solve," Annaliese breathed into a sly chuckle as she stood beside her two friends.

Her dress was the longest of the three, nearly going down to her ankles. There was a long slit up the right side of it all the way up to her thigh, which showed her beautiful curves if given the proper angle. It sparkled a bright red in the night, which matched the red broach that was holding her hair up. A deep, ruby red was her favorite color, and she looked dazzling every time she wore that specific shade.

Valentina tilted her head curiously, looking at the large figure standing in front of the bar. "I've never seen a bouncer in front of a bar before!" she marveled into a sigh.

"That's just security," Alice grumbled. "To make sure you're not going to disrupt the general atmosphere by already being drunk off your ass before you've even entered."

"Oh."

Annaliese rolled her eyes and glared playfully at Alice. "If you drink like how you usually do, you'll be seeing that man in no time."

"Hey!" Alice hissed. "That only used to happen because I was single and miserable before I met my Alfred!" She flashed the impressive stone on her finger. "And I won't have to worry about that anymore, now will I?"

Valentina shrugged, shuffling her feet awkwardly against the ground. "I dunno... They do have that weird beer you like a lot..." she reminded the Brit with a shy glance upwards.

"It's ale. It's not that hard to remember."

Annaliese snatched Alice's wrist on mid-sentence, nearly dragging her to the front of the line. "Hallo, sir," she breathed with a friendly giggle. "Are we okay to go in?"

The man smiled a friendly grin and nodded. "And it's just you two?"

The two women flinched, looking around to look for Valentina. "Eh, well we did have one more," Alice explained with an awkward chuckle.

"There she is," Annaliese grumbled, pointing the woman who was talking to the drunks who weren't allowed to enter.

"That stinks! You guys should all be allowed to go in and have fun! You didn't do anything wrong!" she said with a serious face to a man, who nodded along in agreement.

"Valentina!" Alice snapped, a hand on each of her hips. "Come on! We haven't got all night!"

The Italian gasped and ran to her friend, smiling wide to the man. "Sorry, security guy! That guy asked me if I wanted to buy something so I had to see!" She giggled wildly. "But I already had enough powdered sugar at home, so I didn't need anymore!"

Silence as the Brit and Austrian looked down at their shorter friend.

"Dear gott, Valentina."

"The bloody hell are we going to do with you?"

The man raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the Italian. "And you say you didn't buy any?" he growled intimidating.

Valentina squeaked and hid behind her taller friends. "Of course not! I said I already had enough powdered sugar and then talked to an old man with a cane! He was nice but then again his eyebrows were really weird!" She gasped for air and stepped back from Alice in mid rant. "But not like a-yours, Aly! They just looked a-like weird bug things and they were scary!"

The man groaned loudly, stepping out of their way. "Get your asses inside before I get a headache," he growled bitterly, putting a stressed hand onto his forehead.

Valentina's emotions instant switched. She squealed loudly and ran from the safety of Annaliese's back and in through the double doors without another word.

"Good god, Valentina..." Alice growled, sulking in after her.

The Austrian took a step towards the man and sighed, taking a five from her purse and putting it into the breast pocket of his shirt. "For your trouble..." she mumbled, walking inside.

The man smiled after her and stepped back into the path. "Enjoy yourself!" he called inside.


	2. The Bar

**AN: So I finished this chapter a lot earlier than I expected and I'm definately happy with the results. It's much longer than the last two and probably the average length of chapters to come, which is a _huge_ improvement. Please review, review, review! It'll help me out so much!**

**Enjoy, darlings~**

* * *

Alice came around a corner into the bar, gasping as she ran into the small Italian. "Good lord, Valentina! Could you not stop in the middle of places like that!?" she hissed, pushing her to the side.

Valentina didn't even flinch, staring wide eyed at the bar and beginning to excitedly flail her arms. "It's even better than I'd imagined!" she squealed, running to a group of strangers at a table and instantly joining their conversation.

Annaliese sighed and slowly shook her head. "I'll get Miss Sociable. You go get us a spot on the bar."

Alice nodded, putting her right hand on her hip. "Make sure she doesn't break anything while we're here this time..." she grumbled.

"No promises." the Austrian breathed into an irritated sigh as she walked off.

Alice sighed, looking over at the bar. It was completely filled with other patrons, but that wasn't going to keep her from some well deserved ale. She walked in between two men, a twenty dollar bill in each hand.

"It's yours if you move," the Brit breathed, waving the money in front of their faces. Instantly, the two men took the bills, taking their alcohol with them to another table.

Alice chuckled in success and slowly shook her head, sitting down on one of the barstools. "I'll have a glass of your finest Irish ale," she said to the blonde man behind the counter.

The man didn't say a word, going to the tap and getting her a full glass. Without even turning to see her face, he sat the full glass on the counter in front of her.

"Rude," Alice grumbled, taking a sip of her ale. "I take it you're new here? Otherwise you'd probably be a bit more sociable."

Silence from the man.

The Brit fumed, putting a firm finger onto the counter. "Where are your customer service review forms? I need to fill one out for you, pronto!" she growled rudely. She took another large drink and glared up at the man. "The nerve you have of just ignoring me!"

Annaliese flinched as she came up behind her friend, putting a hand over the Brit's mouth. "So sorry, sir! She's a bit mouthy at times!"

More silence.

The Austrian raised an eyebrow. "Eh... S-so anyway..." she mumbled, sitting on a stool as Valentina sat beside her. "I'll have any German brand beer-"

"And I'll have-a the oldest wine you got!" Valentina cut in, giggling loudly as she spoke.

The bartender did what was asked of him, making sure not to make any eye contact with the woman. But this really upset the small Italian. She looked sadly down at the glass that was placed on her counter and sighed.

"Why is the man being so mean to us?..." she mumbled sadly, tears almost in her eyes.

This pushed the blonde man over the edge. He turned around and glared fiercely at the small Italian. "I just was broken up with today and I'm not in the mood to speak with anyone!" he bellowed, his ice blue eyes staring daggers into her.

The woman just tilted her head to the side in sympathy, putting a hand on the German's, which was on the counter. "That's terrible..." she breathed quietly. "But you know, it probably wasn't to last! Something was telling her that-a both of you needed to move on, to find your soul mate!"

The man looked down at his hand, rudely pulling it out from underneath Valentina's hand. "I don't believe in that soul mate bullshit," he growled, turning his back on the Italian and cleaning a mug.

Valentina gasped, leaning over the counter. "You have to! Everyone has that special someone out there!" she insisted in a defensive, high-pitched voice. "You just a-have to be patient and wait for them! Trust me, mister! It'll be worth the wait! I promise!"

The man looked over her shoulder sternly at the woman. "I seriously doubt it."

"Oh..." Valentina mumbled sadly, she crossed her arms and slumped back into her chair. A loud crashing noise came from the full wine glass as it shattered against the countertop. She squeaked in the noise, jumping up onto her stool to make sure none got on her dress.

"I'm-a so sorry!" she squeaked loudly. "It was an accident I swear! Not like anyone would do this on purpose, but still! I'm so sorry!"

The man sighed, turning around as he snatched the towel off of his shoulder and putting it on the counter. "Don't worry," he grumbled. "That one's on the house."

Annaliese raised an eyebrow, looking over at the Brit that sat at her left. "Alice? Don't you think you should slow down?"

Alice slammed her now empty mug on the counter, wiping the excess ale from off of her lips. "What are you talking about?" she grumbled. "I can take my ale." She turned to the bartender. "Oi! I need a refill!"

The bartender quickly obliged, getting more ale for the blonde before returning to the large spill of broken glass and wine.

"Well," Annaliese began quietly, "you can't take any other sort of alcohol. Why is ale any different?"

Alice took a large swig, setting it back on the counter and shrugging. "It's British?

"Perfect reasoning."

"Don't be such a wanker. Let loose a little."

Annaliese laughed obnoxiously. "You're telling me to let loose? Miss Stuck-Up-Prissy-Pants?" she teased dryly.

"Well at least I'm going to enjoy myself tonight," she shot back. "While you'll be bored and sober, I'll be carefree and tipsy." She giggled a bit, "Not the so-called 'drunk' you claim I become."

"I dunno, Alice..." Valentina mumbled quietly. "You get pretty drunk..."

Annaliese sighed and patted Alice on the shoulder. "Besides... You wouldn't want Alfred to see you like that... Would you?"

The Brit froze, the mug pressed to her lips. "A-Alfie would never let me live it down if he saw me acting foolish..."

"Exactly... So... I suggest you put down the alcohol and we can enjoy more of our night."

Alice's green eyes flashed from her mug, to Annaliese, then back at the mug. She shrugged as she tilted her head back and took another large drink. "I'll stop when I'm tipsy..." she promised in between gulps.

Annaliese rolled her eyes, taking a small sip of her own mug. "No you won't..." she growled under her breath.

"EEEEE!" squealed Valentina loudly from the other side of the Austrian. "No way! You like-a pasta too?!"

The German bartender shrugged, cleaning a mug casually. "Of course. I prefer when it has meat in it though."

"So like spaghetti!?"

"Ja. I like spaghetti."

Another loud squeal echoed around the bar as the Italian stood up. "That's-a so great!" She through her hands down onto the counter, her expression slowly changing. She lifted up her tiny hand, beginning to shake as she saw a thick, red hue come from underneath.

The German flinched, grabbing her hand and flipping it over to see a large shard of glass deep into her palm. "Oh gott! I'm so sorry! I-I must have missed it when I was cleanin-"

He was instantly cut off by loud screams from Valentina. She flailed her arm wildly, shaking her head back as forth. "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! PLEASE GET IT OUT!" she begged into her tear-filled sobs.

The German shook his head. "But that's going to hurt you more than it already i-"

"God save the queen! Get it out of her damn hand!"

"Seriously! Mein gott!"

The bartender groaned, reaching under the table and getting a pair of tweezers. "S-so... Tell me about yourself..." he mumbled awkwardly in an attempt to calm the woman down.

The Italian whimpered a bit, trying to pull away from the tweezers. "V-Valentina... V-Valentina Vargas..." she whispered, her eyes full of fear and focused his hands.

The man nodded, grabbing a cloth and dabbing the blood from her hand. "Ah... My name's Ludwig Beilschmidt... I'm from Germany..."

"I-I'm-a from Italy..."

"Tell me about where you lived..." he breathed softly, lightly dabbing a sensitive area.

Valentina winced it bit as she bit her lower lip. "W-Well... I'm from Venice... I-it's very pretty..."

"Ja... Go on..." he urged her, lightly grabbing onto the glass with the tweezers.

She shrugged a bit. "I-I used to sit on the docks... A-and... Swing my legs of the edge into the water..." she smiled slightly at the memory. "I miss it a-so much..."

Ludwig bit his tongue in concentration as he gave the glass a swift yank, instantly pulling it out. "It's sounds delightful..."

"Oh it was!" the woman continued, hardly noticing the pain as Ludwig pressed the cloth to her palm. "You should go there one time!"

Annaliese crossed her arms, looking at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, Ludwig..." she mumbled quietly. "I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone ever calm this one down from crying."

The man shrugged. "Well, thank you, I guess," he grumbled in his husky voice as he bandaged her hand gently. "I'm usually not much of a people person."

Valentina giggled happily, waving her free hand around excitedly. "Well I think you're great!"

"Thank you... Eh... Valentina is it?"

"Yeah! Ve~"

Ludwig nodded slowly and smiled at the cute little Italian. "Well, Valentina," he began, wringing out the towel into the sink, "anything you drink tonight is one me, in apologies for the glass incident."

"Wow! That's-a so nice of you!"

Annaliese raised her eyebrow and looked at Alice. "You see what's going on here, right?"

The Brit put her third empty glass on the counter and nodded. "Good god, yes," she half slurred. She turned to the other bartender and put her hand up. "Oi! You! I need another!"

The white haired man peeked over his shoulder, his red eyes wide with shock. "Holy hell, lady! You know how to drink your alcohol!" he observed, genuinely impressed. "But yeah! Another one's comin' your way!"

Annaliese peaked up slightly, her face slightly flushed at the sight of the man.

Alice smiled wide, snatching the mug out of the second bartender's hand and bringing it straight to her lips. She pulled it back and smiled a tipsy grin. "Thanks, mista..." she mumbled, her accent getting thicker the more alcohol she consumed.

"The name's Gilbert," he said smoothly, leaning one the counter in front of Alice. "But you can call me Gil."

The Brit flashed her left hand up at Gilbert., flashing the gigantic ring on her finger. "Taken," she grumbled, taking another huge swig of ale.

The German's expression fell at the sight, sulking back against the wall. "Just my luck," he grumbled under his breath.

"You weren't much of her type anyway," Annaliese mumbled into a soft chuckle, her eyes closed as she slowly shook her head.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"You see, she's into the handsome, sporty type, hence her fiancé."

A vain of anger appeared on the bartender's pale forehead. "You're implying that I'm not handsome," he growled darkly.

Annaliese giggled softly, crossing her arms. "I didn't even notice," she teased.

"Well who the hell is her husband, anyway?" Gilbert grumbled, beckoning his head towards the Brit, who was telling a story to the poor man opposite of Annaliese.

"Alfred F Jones, renown first baseman of the Yankees."

Gilbert nodded a bit, crossing his arms. "Damn..."

"Ja," she mumbled, taking another small drink of her beer. "She's a bit out of your league, if you ask me.

"But I didn't ask you, little sassy girl," Gilbert grumbled immaturely. "Besides, I could get a girl like that! Easy!"

Annaliese rolled her eyes, putting down her now empty mug. "I seriously doubt that," she teased into a quiet chuckle.

"Someone as truly awesome would have no problem getting a prissy, high-class girl like you two!" he snapped, puffing out his chest a bit in self-pride.

This only made the snooty girl laugh aloud. "If you're going to act like that, you'll have no chance!" she barely choked out into her loud bout of laughter.

"Stop being such a prissy hoe," Gilbert growled under his breath. "I'm sure if I wait five damn minutes, she," he pointed a thumb at Alice, "would think I'm her fucking husband."

The Austrian's expression dropped as she began to glare fiercely up at the man. "You touch her and you'll get my foot up your damn ass," she shot back, her violet eyes like daggers into his.

The bartender flinched backwards, waving his hands defensively in front of him. "Hey hey! Woah! Calm down, chickie!" he nearly squeaked. "I'm just sayin'! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"You're damn right you wouldn't."

"Ja. So put the claws away, prissy pussy cat."

Annaliese nearly quivered from anger. "Aren't you supposed to be nice to the patrons of your bar?" she challenged him.

"Probably," he muttered causally, putting his hands in his pocket, "but you're being bitchy, so I'm being bitchy."

Annaliese rolled her eyes, taking a swig of her beer. "Then why don't we start over?" She held out her right hand. "I'm Annaliese. Annaliese Edelstein."

The man sneered down at her hand, lightly shaking it. "Gilbert Beilschmidt," he grumbled bitterly.

"Now, now," she muttered, waggling her index finger teasingly in front of him, "none of that awful behavior. We're trying to start over, ja?"

A sigh. "Ja..."

"Good!" Annaliese chirped. "So... Where are you from?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, leaning against a wall as he cleaned out a mug with a towel. "Didn't you hear his," a motion towards the other bartender, "little story?"

"Yes, but what's tha-"

"I'm his bruder," he interrupted the woman, as if it were obvious. "So we're both from Germany."

Annaliese huffed, rolling her eyes. "I said be nice," she warned. "But that's nice. You're from my neck of the woods."

"Yeah. I can tell by your accent. Are you from Switzerland or somewhere near there?" he asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Austria," she breathed playing with a strand of her bangs that had escaped her hair tie.

"Close enough," Gilbert muttered with an amused chuckle. "But that's cool. So you speak German?"

"What a stupid question."

"We'll I was just making sure!" the German squeaked, hiding behind his mug. "I sometimes use German insults to tell women so that they think it's a compliment or something. I just have to make sure I don't try that stunt on you."

Annaliese couldn't help but laugh aloud. "That's clever," she marveled quietly, "but rude. I might have to try it sometime."

The two laughed together for a moment, the Austrian cutting herself off by a the rim of her drink. Suddenly, the Brit raised her glass high. "Gilber'!" she slurred, barely able to keep her head off the counter. "I need more o' dis stuff!"

"You'd better slow down, missy!" Gilbert teased into a soft chuckle, getting a new mug and filling it to the brim with ale. "I might have for you to talk to the nice man at the door!"

Suddenly Alice's drunken face turned, frowning as she shook her head quickly. "D-Don't do tha'!" she begged loudly. "Then Alfie will know and I don want 'im to see meh like this!"

"Then behave like a good little drunk and lay off the alcohol," Annaliese kidded into a quiet chuckle, crossing her arms slowly.

Alice beamed. "Or I can behave like a good li'le drunk an' keep drinkin'!"

"Whatever puts money in my pocket," Gilbert muttered under his breath, handing the mug over to the drunken Brit.

Annaliese rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her own beer. She set the cool glass down, looking at Gilbert with a raise eyebrow. "Didn't she just say she didn't want Alfred seeing her like this?"

"But she also said she wanted to keep drinking, so whatever," he mumbled with a chuckle. "If she gets much worse, we'll call what's his nuts."

"His name is Alfred."

"Does it look like I care?" Gilbert muttered with a chuckle, smirking a bit.  
Annaliese rolled her eyes and giggled. "So... Gilbert..." she began. "I take it that you're the owner?"

"Ja," he said simply, cleaning another mug. "My bruder and I just opened it about a week ago and we're a hit! I never thought we'd be all that popular but here we are!"

The Austrian nodded slightly, smiling as she sat her drink back down. "I'd say. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks!" he chirped happily, smiling a toothy grin. "He and I had it rough for a while... But the bank finally gave us the loan we needed after four years of begging and bitching for it."

Annaliese raised an eyebrow slowly. "Rough?"

"Ja..." he began quietly, sighing as he looked at the ground solemnly."He and I haven't been in a good place ever since our dad died when we were younger... But all the suffering and shit was worth it!" He laughed aloud and put an arm up, beckoning to the bar around him. "We're a fuckin' hit!"

Annaliese giggled along with the German, putting a hand on her mouth as she laughed. "I'm happy for you! Hopefully everything continues to go well for your two! You deserve it."

Gilbert smiled wide, scratching the back of his neck as his face turned a soft pink. "Aww! Thanks sweet cheeks!" he chirped gratefully, beginning to laugh again.

Annaliese flushed a noticeable red, laughing awkwardly. 'Sweet cheeks?' she thought. "Heh... N-no problem, Gilbert."

"Hey yo, Gil!" came a voice across the bar. "We need a refill over here!"  
Gilbert chuckled, setting his mug down on the counter. "Be right back, cutie," he breathed smoothly, winking to her as he walked off.

Annaliese sighed quietly, resting her head on her arms, which laid on the counter. 'Oh gott... Why am I feeling this way?'

"Oh wow!" came a high-pitched voice from behind Annaliese, making her flinch. "Did you see that!?"

Annaliese squeaked and turned around as fast as possible. "Val!" she snapped sternly. "What do you want!?"

Valentina giggled and nudged the woman's arm slightly. "I think he likes you," she whispered excitedly, her tone like a gossiping middle school girl.

Annaliese rolled her eyes. "Val. If you haven't noticed," she held up her left hand, "I'm sort of already married."

The Italian frowned, her lower lip pouting a bit. "But Annie," she whined childishly, "he likes you! You can't go and lead him on like that!"

"I'm not leading him on!" she snapped. "Just because I'm married and he's interested in me doesn't mean I'm leading him on."

Valentina rolled her amber eyes, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah it does!" came the drunken slur of Alice, who was laying face-first on the counter. "The boy's gonna be crushed! You got'a tell 'im tha' you're taken!"

"Why would she do that?" Valentina cut in. "She liked the attention!"

Annaliese flinched, glaring intensely at the Italian with harsh, violet eyes. "You're damn wrong!" she squeaked.

"You're a damn lia'!" Alice shot back, sitting up and wobbling a bit on her stool. "You're face is red an' everythin'! I even heard you gigglin' at him like a lit'le schoolgirl!"

Annaliese blushed a bright, ashamed red at the Brit's accusation. "I-I was not!" she squeaked, her voice going up in pitch due to her defensive state-of-mind.

"Well if you were or weren't, that doesn't matter," Valentina cut in. "But I think that we should-a probably leave now."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We don't nee' you cheatin' on Gari, now do we?" she slurred, holding tightly onto the counter to keep her drunken body upright.

The Austrian flinched, shaking her head a bit. "But I would never!"

"Annie... We both know you two have had some problems a-with your marriage," Valentina mumbled softly. "We're just a-looking out for you to make sure nothing... Impulsive... Happens."

Annaliese opened her mouth to argue, but unfortunately, realized that they were right. 'I really do need to get away... Gilbert's just a bartender... He sees plenty of women and probably flirts with them all... I don't know why I felt so special,' she thought sadly. "Ja..." she finally mumbled after a long silence."We should get going."

"I'm glad you saw it our way," Alice chirped, standing up and nearly falling face-first into the ground in the process. "Now let's get home!" The woman began to walk through the bar, laughing obnoxiously loud for no apparent reason in the process.

Valentina nodded, quickly hopping off the stool and following Alice out the door.

Annaliese sighed, looking sadly back at the bartender as she laid a hundred dollar bill on the counter. 'I... I need to see him again. J-just once...' she thought, beginning across the bar. 'I'll sneak out while Gari's on his next business trip and the girls will never know... I-it'll just be for another chat with him...' She glanced back at the bar, flinching as she caught the man's gaze, her cheeks turning a deep red as she flashed him a shy wave of the hand. 'I-I mean... One more visit couldn't hurt... Right?'


	3. Problems Emerge

**AN: Hello darlings~ I wrote this chapter pretty fast, and this update was a lot faster than future ones are probably going to be... ^^; But yaaay! I finished! Motivation! :3 The first half is from Gilbert's P.O.V. and it switches back to Annaliese back for the second half! Some dramatic stuff happens and I'm pretty happy about how this chapter ended up! Oh! And Denmark joins the cast!**

**And a shoutout to PrussianCake~ Thanks so much for your review and I'm so glad you like my fic! X3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Gilbert blinked, his red eyes clouding with sadness as he watched Annaliese walk out the front door. He sighed, picking up the hundred dollar bill and stuffing it in his pocket. 'I didn't even get her number,' he thought sadly. 'I don't even want this money. I wasn't gonna make her pay.'

A blonde man sitting across the counter tilted his head up at Gilbert. "Uh… Gilbro? You alright?" he asked loudly, concern in his voice.

Gilbert jerked out of his trance, looking at the man with the fakest of smiles on his lips. "Oh! Haha! Yeah, Mathias! I'm good."

Mathias raised an eyebrow, beer in hand. "Gilbert. Bro. I know you, and you're definitely not okay."

"So what if I'm not!?" Gilbert snapped defensively, refusing to look the Dane in the eye. "Why do you gotta go and make me admit that shit? It's so unmanly."

Mathias sighed, setting down his mug next to the three empty mugs already on the counter in front of him. "Hey, woah bro. Calm down and tell 'ole Matt what's botherin' ya."

Gilbert let out a long, drawn out sigh. He looked around the bar for his brother before leaning over the counter in front of his friend. "Did you see that group of hot babes that just left?"

"Oh yeah! Damn, they were sexy!"

"Yeah… Well… I was really diggin' that brunette… But then, they just left without warning," he explained quietly.

Mathias flinched, shaking his head slowly at his friend. "Awww, man. Dude, that's rough."

"Don't I know it," he grumbled, resting his head down onto the cold countertop. "Like, she just upped and left! Who knows if I'm gonna see her again!"

The Dane raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms slowly. "Dude, there are so many hotter chicks that go through this place. You'll get a better hook-up."

"But that's the thing! I didn't feel like I just wanted a hook-up," he muttered into a sigh. "I really liked her, but now she's just gone!"

Mathias inhaled through his teeth, making a pained hissing sound. "Gilbert… That's not good."

"Well why the hell not?"

"I dunno," he mumbled quietly, grabbing his arm awkwardly. "You and I have always been more of the 'lone wolf' type… Commitment has never been our thing."

"Well maybe it's worth a try," Gilbert shot back at his friend. "Annaliese made me feel something, you know? I've never really felt that with someone before that made me feel that before."

A sigh from Mathias.

"Don't think I'm crazy! I just have a feeling that I need to go after her. I don't think that's a feeling most people just stumble upon, so I gotta go after her," he explained, standing up straight as he began to grab the various mugs from Mathias.

The Dane sighed, shaking his head back and forth, looking down at his crossed arms. "You do know that that means our bachelor days are over, right?"

"Ja. I know," he mumbled sadly.

"And you're that willing to end the good times?"

Gilbert shrugged, cleaning the first of many mugs. "Not really… But that doesn't mean that we can't party like we used to… And that's only if Annaliese wants me. She was a high-class lady! She can do a lot better than me if she wants."

Mathias's expression softened, sighing as he relaxed his tense composure. "Hey… Don't think that… I'm sure she's into you. You just gotta stay positive, bro!" he chirped happily, letting out his obnoxious laugh.

"Yeah," Gilbert muttered, a smile making its way onto his face. "Yeah, you're right!"

"That's the spirit!"

The German laughed a bit, his signature smirk on his lips. "You're just gonna have to be my wingman, alright?"

Mathias nodded sternly. "Not a problem, bro! I'll make you sound fuckin' awesome!"

"But I /am/ fuckin' awesome!" he chirped, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," the Dane mumbled quietly. "But you're also lazy, loud, obnoxious, crazy, and a drunk."

Gilbert's expression fell. "You're gonna suck as my wingman, dude."

Mathias laughed loudly, slumping back down onto his bar stool. "I'm just fuckin' with you, bro. I'm a kickass wingman! Next time we find her, I'll make her fall in love with your awesomeness!"

Gilbert froze, sadness returning in his eyes. He slumped back down onto the counter. "But that's just it," he muttered, desperation in his voice. "We don't know if I'll ever even see her again..."

"Hey," Mathias mumbled, reaching up and patting his friend lightly on the back. "What did I just say about positivity?"

Gilbert groaned, glaring up at the Dane. "But it's true! I'm probably never going to see her again. She was a high-class chick! She can do a lot better than a fucking bartender."

Mathias shrugged, running his finger around the top of his nearly empty mug. "That might be true, but you gotta at least go for it. You don't get anywhere without at least a little effort."

"I guess you're right."

"Damn right I'm right!" Mathias repeated loudly, a cocky grin on his face. "Now I suggest you stay positive and get your girl! No matter how long it takes!"

A smile slowly made its way onto the German's face. "Yeah... Yeah! You're right!" He smiled wide, puffing his chest out a bit. "I'm gonna get that girl. I'm gonna fuckin' do it!"

"Well, unless she's taken."

Gilbert lowered his eyebrows and glared at his friend. "You're not helping, fuck ass."

"Just sayin'!" Mathias squeaked defensively.

"Ja, well, shut up!"

Mathias nodded. "How 'bout I come every night with you to work? I can keep an eye out for her and we'll find her in no time!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, slowly crossing his arms as he looked down at the man across the counter. "What are you talking about? You practically _do_ come in every night."

"Well now, I'll be here every fuckin' night!" He squinted his eyes shut as he laughed loudly. "It's gonna rock! Beer every night, bro! Every damn night!"

The German rolled his ruby red eyes and slowly shook his head. "And you're calling _me_ the drunk," he teased, laughing a bit.

Mathias shot a playful glare at his friend, setting his beer down after taking a big swig. "Well _anyway… _ What's the plan to get your girl?" he asked, looking seriously into the red eyes in front of him.

"Well I dunno," Gilbert mumbled awkwardly. "I guess we kind of just wait for her to come back… _If _she'll come back, that is."

"Positivity."

"Right. She'll be back."He sighed internally. 'Maybe…'

* * *

The creak of the door echoed through the large manor as a tired Annaliese crept inside. She turned back, making sure no noise was made as the large door shut. 'I wasn't supposed to be out so late,' she thought worriedly. 'Maybe Gari's asleep and I can sneak in bed.' She held her breath as she tip-toed across the living room to the hallway.

A light flicked on, illuminating the entire front room and the figure trying to sneak in.

"Hello, Annaliese," came a stern voice from the chair across the room.

Annaliese winced, looking over at the man with a worried expression. "O-Oh!" she barely squeaked out. "H-Hello, Gari. I was just heading to bed-"

"Where have you been?" he demanded, anger darkening his words.

The woman sighed, grabbing her arm as she shamefully looked down at her feet. "With the girls… You knew that."

"Yes, but I also knew you were going to be home over an hour ago," Gari grumbled, making air quotes with his fingers when he said 'knew.'

"Well, I'm home now-"

"Over an hour late," he growled, his cold eyes staring through the woman.

Annaliese flinched, her face turning red from shame. "I-I know… And I'm so sorry, Gari. I really am…"

"This," Gari began, standing from his chair and slowly walking over to their fireplace. "This is why I don't let you out with your friends. They keep you out all night and encourage you to disobey me!"

Annaliese shook her head, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "N-No! That wasn't it at all! T-They didn't encourage me to do anything!" she explained quickly.

"Then why the hell are you back so late!?" he snapped, shooting a sharp glare over his shoulder at the Austrian.

The woman looked up at Gari with wide eyes, taking a small step backwards. "I-I don't know! I-It just took longer than I expected!" she squeaked, stammering wildly as she tried to get her words out.

Gari huffed, shaking his head as he looked back at the mantle of their fireplace. "I'm not letting you out," he growled. "Not for a long time. Not after what you just pulled."

"What I just pulled?" Annaliese repeated, disgust in her voice. "I came home a little late! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal!?"Gari snapped, beginning across the room towards the Austrian. "The big deal is that I _told_ you to be home at a certain time and you blatantly disregarded me!"

Annaliese flinched, slowly taking steps away from her husband. "B-But-"

"But nothing!" he snarled. "I'm not letting you leave this goddamn house again, do you hear me!?

Annaliese gasped as she hit her back against the wall behind her, looking with startled eyes at the angered Hungarian that stood before her. "Y-You can't just do that to me! You can't tell me what to do! I-I'm not… I'm not your damn prisoner!"

Gari reached forward, grabbing a hold of the top of Annaliese's dress to yank her forward. "No, but you're my wife and you'll do what I say," he hissed through his teeth.

The woman quivered in her husband's firm grip, grabbing his wrists in a weak attempt to pull away. "G-Gari!" she gasped, not sure what to do as fear began to consume her.

He leaned forward, forcefully putting their lips together in a firm kiss. He pulled her forward, not letting her go until he was finished. He released her dress and pushed her chest, breaking away the kiss by pushing her hard against the wall.

Annaliese gasped, falling against the wall down to her knees. She stared with wide eyes at the man who walked off. 'T-The hell just happened?'

"You've had your warning," Gari snarled, walking down the hallway to their bedroom. "Be in bed in the next hour."

Annaliese sat against the wall, watching with wide eyes as Gari disappeared from her sight. She trembled, afraid to move from her place on the floor. 'H-How… How did he just do that?" she thought, frozen in place. 'H-He's never tried hurting me before… W-We only fought verbally… T-That's it!'

She quivered more as she slowly got to her feet, holding onto the wall as she stood. She walked to the hallway slowly, her feet wobbling as she walked. 'M-Mein Gott. I-If it gets worse…' She shuttered, shaking her head as she stopped in her place in the middle of the hall. 'I-It won't… I'm sure it won't.' A thought suddenly occurred to her, making her sighed quietly. 'But… I was going out next week during his business trip… Gott, if he finds out that I was gone during that time, who knows what he'll do.' Annaliese reached up and put her hand over her now torn dress, sighing. 'But, I really want to go. I-It'll be worth it… Right?" she asked herself internally, as if she were trying to convince herself.

The woman put her face into the palm of her free hand, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she began to shake her head slowly. 'I-If I make this worse though, who knows what'll happen." She groaned quietly, taking the first step down the hallway to her waiting husband. 'I have time to think before then… Don't stress yourself out, Annaliese. Everything will turn out fine… R-Right?'


	4. Best Friends

**AN: Finally finished another one! I've had finals for the last week or so, so this one took some time to write. But one more day of school and then I'm home free!**

**Another shout-out to PrussianCake, thanks for your input! And one to ziggy's pop too! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"He did _what_?" Alice growled fiercely at the Austrian.

"You heard me," Annaliese mumbled, shame in her voice as she sat down on her living room couch.

The Brit paced back and forth across Annaliese's living room. Her head was in her hand as she shook it slowly in disgust. "This isn't good, Annie. He has absolutely no right to push you into a bloody wall!"

"He was mad, I told you that."

"And you think that gives him reason to do such a thing!?" Alice spat, looking at her with an intense, emerald green glare. "What if he had done more? What if he hurt you!?"

Annaliese couldn't bare looking at Alice any longer. She looked at the ground, tears in her violet eyes. "I-I don't know," she muttered honestly. "I-If he hurt me, I really must have deserved it... Right?"

"Wrong!" Alice snapped, marching over to the brunette and putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one deserves that, no matter what he says or does!" She looked away, shaking her head slowly. "I always knew that man was trouble. That happy little mask he used to wear was just a trap."

"Don't say that!" Annaliese whimpered through her tears. "H-He really is a nice man. H-He was probably just stressed from work again..."

Alice groaned, reaching up to her face and rubbing her temples. "Why do you keep making up bloody excuses for him? He's apparently not as nice and caring as you thought, Annie. You need to accept that and figure out what you're going to do!"

"The hell do you mean? I don't need to do anything."

The Brit huffed, putting her hand back down from her face and glaring at Annaliese. "If he does that bullshit again, you need to think about divorce!"

"D-Divorce!?" Annaliese repeated, disgust in her voice as she looked up with bloodshot eyes at Alice. "I-I can't get a damn divorce!"

"And why the hell not!?"

"Well for one," she began, "it's never going to happen again, so I don't see why I have to jump to such hasty actions."

Alice quivered with frustration, beginning to pace back and forth across the room again. "You don't know that! Once he's already done it a first time, there's no telling what he'll decide to do in the future! You could get seriously hurt!"

Annaliese opened her mouth to argue, but stopped herself. She looked at the ground, shame in her eyes. "I-I... I don't want to leave him though. H-He was the first man I ever fell in love with. My first love. And you expect me to consider leaving him?"

"Well you've done it in the past!"

"You and I both know that my frivolous behavior is something of the past!" she snapped suddenly. "And that doesn't mean the heartbreak doesn't affect me. It means that I didn't let it affect me because I have a commitment issue."

"Well if he gets worse with his sudden anger and violence, giving up your first love will probably be a valid option for you," Alice mumbled, her tone turning softer and filling with concern. "I don't want him to hurt you. You're my best friend, Annaliese, and knowing that you're in possible danger concerns me. A lot."

Annaliese sighed, not daring to look up at the green orbs gazing down at her. "I-I know... And I appreciate that. If it becomes a problem, of course I'll tell you. But until then, or if that time even comes, I'll still be with him."

"All I ask is that you come to me when this gets worse," Alice said sternly, looking down at Annaliese, her arms crossed.

"If this gets worse," she corrected the Brit with a stern look.

Alice sighed, shaking her head slowly. "If this gets worse," she repeated half-heartedly. "Just remember that I'll always be here. If he pulls something at bloody midnight, you know you can call me and I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Annaliese looked up at her friend with shy, violet eyes. "That means a lot, Alice," she breathed, a grateful smile on her face. "But I'm sure we won't have to worry about it. I just felt it was important for you to know."

Alice leaned over the Austrian, hugging her tightly. "And it means the world to me that you were able to tell me something so serious," she breathed, smiling slightly. "Just please tell me if something happens, alright?"

"Alright," Annaliese breathed softly into Alice's shoulder. "I promise."

Alice nodded and pulled back, smiling a wide, toothy grin. "Wonderful! Now since your husband's out, how about you and I go out for some girl's time?"

Annaliese flinched, shaking her head quickly. "N-No thank you!" she squeaked suddenly.

Alice raised a large eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"

"W-Well," Annaliese began quietly, pushing her fingertips together awkwardly, "I'm sort of not allowed out of the house. Orders by Gari."

"Orders?" Alice repeated, crossing her arms again.

Annaliese flinched, waving her hands defensively. "O-Orders is how I put it! N-Not him!" she squeaked. "H-He just really doesn't want me to leave!"

Alice nodded slowly, not convinced. "Well you and I have always snuck out while Gari was away. Why won't you now?"

"I-I don't know," Annaliese mumbled near silently, still playing with her fingertips. "W-When he told me last week, he seemed a lot more serious. I-I really don't think we should test him this time, ja?"

"You've never cared what he said before," Alice grumbled. "I've seen you yell right back at his face for one of his ridiculous requests. Besides, you need this night out more than ever. Let's take a chance like you and I always have!"

The brunette bit her lower lip, an uncomfortable expression on her face. 'B-but... If Gari punishes me,' she thought. "Eh... Of course! T-then we'll go out tonight!"

"Excellent," Alice chirped, clasping her hands together as she began towards the Austrian's walk-in closet. "I'm going to borrow something for tonight, alright?"

Annaliese nodded, slowly standing up from her bed. "T-That's fine," she mumbled quietly. 'He won't know. H-He won't unless I tell him, which I won't do. Why are you suddenly so damn afraid of breaking the rules? Suck it up, Annie!' she hissed internally.

* * *

The young woman looked out the window of the limousine and sighed solemnly. Her eyes weren't looking at the outdoor scenery that passed her by, but the faint, worried expression that lay in between the outside world and the comfort of the limousine. 'He won't find out. He won't find out. He won't find out," she repeated quickly in her head, her foot quickly tapping on the floorboard from her overwhelming anxiety.

Alice blinked, looking over at the Austrian's foot. She groaned quietly as she reached over, pushing her leg down to where it couldn't move. "Would you knock it off?" she snapped bitterly.

Annaliese squeaked, looking wide-eyed at the Brit. "I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, a bit of panic in her voice. "I-I'm trying to calm down, I really am!"

"Well try harder!"

"I can't just stop feeling like this!" Annaliese snapped suddenly, her expression turning from scared to anger in an instant. "It would make sense if it was you in my place, but since you're not, you shouldn't be so rude to me!"

Alice flinched, taking her hand back from the leg beside her. "A-Annie!" she stammered, not sure where her friend's sudden anger had come from. "I-I'm sorry! I'm just looking forward to a good night and your constant paranoia is bringing down my own mood."

Annaliese huffed, crossing her arms bitterly in Alice's direction. "Oh, so this is all about your fun and not the fact that I'm scared of getting caught?" she growled harshly. "How inconsiderate!"

Alice paused for a moment, then her eyes grew wide. "O-Oh god! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" she squeaked out desperately. "I-I _swear_!"

"Well if you don't mean to be so rude, then don't say those things in the first place!" Annaliese snapped, reaching for the handle of the limousine.

Alice scared wide-eyed at her hand, reaching out slightly. "Annie," she said sternly, reaching out more. "W-What are you doing?"

The Austrian pushed open the door suddenly as the limousine stopped, stepping out onto the sidewalk of 5th Street. "Take the limo wherever you damn well please," she spat. "I'll meet up with you later." She looked back as she slammed the door shut, the last thing she saw being the Brit's shocked and confused expression.

Annaliese sighed, pulling her white, fur coat over her slender shoulders as she began down the sidewalk. 'The hell is wrong with me? Alice says that sort of thing constantly and it never bothers me,' she thought sadly, pulling her coat up further and snuggling her cheek into the soft fur. 'Something's just not right… I just wish I knew what.'

The soft clicking of her high heels on the street could softly be heard past the mumble of the city. Light smog dampened her view of the city as she walked down the familiar street. 'Isn't there a bar around here?' she thought, looking down the street at a brightly lit building a block away. 'I think I'll stop in for a drink or two…' She sighed. 'Maybe more…'

Annaliese pushed open the door to see a near empty bar, had it only being 4 o'clock in the evening. She looked around to see a blonde man sitting at the counter, obviously already drunk. He was singing loudly and obnoxiously, the alcohol completely consuming him and his actions.

The Austrian rolled her eyes at the sight, blowing a bit of hair out of her eyes as she approached the counter. She sat down a few seats over from the drunken man, tapping her forefinger on the countertop. "Where's the damn bartender?" she grumbled half to herself, taking her free hand and beginning to rub her temples.

"Takin' a wicked piss," came the slurred voice from across the bar.

Annaliese flinched and looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "Eh… Thank you, I suppose," she muttered awkwardly, looking away in an attempt to stop any conversation from beginning.

A short silence took over the room, before Annaliese felt a tap on her shoulder, making her squeak as she turned around. "What's the big idea-"

"You're hot," the blonde cut her off, smiling a stupid, drunken grin.

Annaliese lowered her eyebrows, clearly not amused by his attitude towards her. "Thank you," she growled through bared teeth, "but I really don't care."

The man chuckled oddly, reaching out his right hand at the Austrian. "The name's Mathias," he slurred, smirking a bit.

"Eh… Annaliese," she mumbled quietly, pushing his hand back with her forefinger. "And not to be rude, but I'd really prefer that you'd stop talkin-"

"Annaliese is your name?" he cut in for the second time. He tapped his chin a bit with a finger, leaning closer to the woman with his eyes intensely focused on her. "Why the hell is that so fuckin' familiar?"

Annaliese looked at the wall of wines across the counter, awkwardly grabbing her arm. "Could you please stay back? I really like my personal space."

"Mathias! Down!" a man yelled from behind the counter, laughing a bit. "Sorry about him, missy. He's trashed-…" He froze, his face turning an embarrassed red as he saw the face of the woman, who looked up at him with soft eyes. "O-Oh! It's you, sweet cheeks!" he chirped happily, laughing an odd, awkwardly laugh.

The Austrian smiled a bit, her face turning a soft pink. "Hallo… Eh… Gilbert is it?" she asked, which was responded to with a slight nod by the German. "Great to see you again, and your," she looked to Mathias, who was now face-first down on the counter and laughing, "_friend…"_

Gilbert laughed his odd laugh a bit more, putting his hand in his pockets and shrugging. "Yeah… He usually doesn't get like this, but I guess he kinda just let himself go, the fuckin' idiot," he teased his friend quietly, who obviously wasn't listening.

"That's fine," Annaliese mumbled into a soft giggle, smiling happily. 'I'm so glad I ditched Alice,' she thought. "Beer does that, I suppose."

"So what bring you here so early, sweet cheeks?" Gilbert asked softly, leaning over the counter in front of her.

Annaliese flushed a bit, smiling shyly up at the German. "Well, I really needed away from my friends, and… Things that have been bothering me," she muttered, looking down on her hands, which were set on the counter between them.

"What's been bothering you, Annie?" he cooed softly, his red eyes twinkling with a soft, comforting feeling.

The woman couldn't help but giggle, putting a hand softly on her lips. "It's nothing you'd really want to hear me talk about," she breathed.

"Try me."

"Well, best friend and I just had a bit of a falling out." She paused. "Actually, I left her in my limo and ditched her just a few minutes ago," she admitted with an awkward chuckle, putting her face into her hand.

Gilbert laughed aloud, shaking his head slowly as he laughed. "Woah, girly," he teased into his laughter. "You can't go and do that to her. If it's the same girl from the other night, than you're probably going to have to rescue her from a random bar across town!"

"Mein Gott, don't I know it," she muttered, laughing a bit harder. "Alice is going to kill me whenever I find her… Or probably when she wakes up tomorrow."

The German couldn't help but laugh, grabbing one of Mathias's mugs and beginning to clean it. He was internally furious at his friend, who was supposed to be his wingman for this situation, but was instead passed out drunk on the counter. "So you two are just pissed at each other or what?"

"Ja… I was upset about," she trailing off and cleared her throat. "Eh… Something… And she was being rude about the entire situation."

Gilbert shook his head slowly, sighing. "Jeeze… That blows, little missy. But I'm sure that she'll either get over it or be nicer in the future." He shrugged. "Either way, things will probably get better for you two's friendship."

A smile worked its way onto Annaliese lips. "Ja," she breathed softly. "Ja, I'm sure you're right. You have such a way with words, Gilbert…"

"Aww," Gilbert cooed in a teasing tone. "Thanks, sweet cheeks. That means a lot."

Annaliese giggled again, looking into the German's soft, ruby red eyes as she twirled her thumbs together in her lap. 'Alice was right... When I'm around him, I really _do_ act like a stupid little schoolgirl…' she thought, sighing internally.

Gilbert chuckled a bit, looking over at Mathias and poking his arm. "Man, I really have to take this guy home," he mumbled into a sigh. "He doesn't have any family that could come and get him, so I kinda take care of him when he's drunk."

Annaliese rolled her eyes at the Dane on the counter. "Poor guy," she half-teased, reaching over and patting his back. "I suppose I'll leave then-…"

"No!" Gilbert said suddenly, reaching his hand out towards the now standing Austrian. "I-I mean… Why not come with me?"

"To go drop a drunk man off at his house?"

Gilbert face-palmed, shaking his head. "W-Well, I mean… We can drop him off, then go out and do something. It's early on a Thursday night and," his face burned a bright red, "I-I really wanna take you out. Like… On a date."

Annaliese froze, her face turning a bright red. 'I-I'm a married woman! Married!' she thought. Suddenly, the word Alice had mention early popped into her head, making her blood run cold. 'D-Divorce.' She flinched, tapping her foot quickly on the ground from her internal stress. 'N-No!... I-I love Gari. I really do. Divorce is not an option. B-But… Dinner wouldn't be bad. A-At least I don't _think_ so."

After an awkwardly long silence, Annaliese smiled up at the waiting German, her face a flattered pink. "J-Ja!" she half-squeaked, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "W-We can go out to dinner or something." 'Why the hell did I just say that!?'

"Awesome!" chirped Gilbert, smiling a toothy grin down at the Austrian. "Anywhere you want, I'll take ya!"

Annaliese smiled uneasily, putting her hands together in front of her legs. "W-Wonderful!" The woman had to stop herself from shaking from fear. 'Oh mein Gott... I'm damn cheating on my husband.'


End file.
